Shades of cool
by ElizaSher
Summary: When he believed that his happiness was complete, a blow of reality plunges Hinata into the darkness; Trying to survive the pain for the good of her son, her decisions lead her to make several mistakes that drag her to Sasuke Uchiha, to teach her that shades of cool, are not always bad.


**Good, the characters it's not me, if not to its creator Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story is a translation into English, so if I make some mistake of grammar please let me know.**

 **In the story Hinata and Sasuke would have 27 years, Bolt (or Boruto as you prefer) and Sarada would have 9 years. Himarawi was not born, and Naruto is Hokage but the war is not ended.**

 **Chapter 1.- Penalty's Prelude**

Walk, run, sleep, go to House, return, take coffee, walking, running...

His life was a myriad of directions that not arrived to any side.

And she tried to think about how progress in the Black Sea in which his life had become. The life that had always dreamed of and that now felt it slipped slowly from their hands, which is squeezed between your fingers without being able to avoid it.

And again was regretting things could change, because those things that were changing were not for her, were for him.

Your husband, your world since I was a child, was distant from her. And she, timid as she was, even knowing the reason for their estrangement, had the value of claim what was happening.

Why that girl had become women with the passage of time and the wars, was once again the shy girl who didn't have a single place to go.

− Did something mom?

The voice of her son brought her back to reality and smiled her as he could, as if he were not falling to pieces.

− No – Lied − only that I have something of dream

The child you study a couple of seconds and then you gave a smile.

− Already have everything? I don't want to be late

The woman nodded and you give the bento with a smile, today was the first day in the Academy and was very special for your child.

− Here is everything − he said calmly

The child smiled once more, but his smile is a bit blurred as he watched the door and the lack of a pair of shoes at the entrance

− Dad not has arrived? − Asked with a bit of sadness − He promised to take me

Hinata kept his smile while your heart is tight inflatable with pain to the see that smile in the face child, go decreasing gradually.

− Only insurance was made later

The child nodded again, but her smile had diminished considerably.

− We'd better go − exclaimed the child as if it did not affect him.

The woman saw him with sadness.

− do not want to wait for it?

The child shook his head.

− Should have much work – Said the child walking to the street

Hinata nodded and road after him, wanting to believe that lie that both of said the one to the other, that your spouse really was working.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

When finally ended returned to his house, is was in the entrance, contemplating the forest, without know if should enter is or simply stay is there and see what passed. Sigh with fatigue, not was the type of people that speak much or that showed their concerns or even their emotions. People who really knew him were counted, and for his bad luck, Sakura and Naruto were not among them.

I sigh again and thought they do, that should be done really.

His daughter it was all for it, but had inherited the same insight and talent that it characterized from child, by what she also was aware of the situation, and is had given has, and had hurt as never before, that preferred to Sakura very above it; the one who was a distant and cold father.

I look at the sky seconds before tightening the cuffs.

Perhaps those two not you gave has that that that played only was longing of the last? How many people would be hurt? and that it did not; When that feeling of prohibited and of uncertainty pass, when noticed their real feelings, already would be too late.

He analyzed each part of your life, every detail, any signs that could have warned of what they would face in that moment, but the truth is that none, as always blinded by their pride there were, had not realized when his wife, which now already did not seem to be him, had thrown into the arms of his best friend.

That girl's pink hair who had begged him ever to take it with him, which had expected without losing hope, now corresponded to the other.

Maybe if I had listened to Kakashi and I would have married her when Sarada was born, things had been a little different, but if Naruto not had imported him being married to the Hyuga girl, he doubted that had imported to be married to him.

And sighed again, waiting for that the longing is out through those small sighs that emitted to the air and that were its form of feel is slightly better.

Is rose after a few seconds, not was the type of man that was all the time regretting is of a situation that not had remedy. He entered the House, which he shared with Sakura, and took out all their things.

Which actually were their things.

Not needed anything of the things that had shared over the years, only their true things. And just as he entered his life, it was just as easy to leave.

− Sasuke−Kun already back?

I hear the voice of the girl and sigh to himself while down the ladder with the bag on the shoulder

− are here! – Said the girl with joy − Eh? Going on mission?

Moreno was a few moments before advancing to the door

− Naruto not told me that you had a missions − said the girl

Sasuke clenched his fist to open the door, but I managed to avoid being struck

− I 'm leaving home − low as if to say goodbye

Sakura remained a few moments static without knowing what to say, seconds later reacted and ran towards the black haired.

− Are saying what these nonsense? −Claimed

Sasuke only gave an annoying look to keep walking to the door

− What the hell's wrong? −Claimed the girl trying to of take it from the arm − Sasuke!

Sasuke followed advancing ignoring those attempts of the girl by stop it, those hits and them damage that was causing in the walls of the House.

− Sasuke! −She cried a desperate

Sasuke saw him coldly and the girl stayed static, not out of fear, but because he didn't react, that look was in pain, which had seen only when gave up their search and remained in the village.

− Not am idiot − said with coldness − think well what do Sakura

Sakura tightened the cuffs

− You hurt me? You put me under an illusion? − She said mockingly

The boy spit with discomfort

− do not, give me equal

And he disappeared from the place, leaving the wife without knowing what to do.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

After lying to his son, low to the kitchen and prepared a tea.

She had seen the evidence again and again, but he had always denied them, her heart had refused to accept them.

She was the eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, and to marry Naruto, avoided the hearsay that the clan would suffer to know that his sister was considered the heiress. And now that everything was going to the hell, she not had a place to return, not with his father, who believed that it was a failure.

Although honestly it also it believed.

How was that it might not be good enough to keep her husband happy it possible? She denied his head, coming out of her reverie. That not was your fault and not should think it opposite.

Sigh and took a drink of his tea.

It tightened the Cup to hold the tears that wanted to get out of his eyes.

When their dreams seemed to come true, the truth that was always in sight leap you of filled in the face, sending it laid on the floor without being able to defend themselves.

And again did not understand things.

How was that the girl that was always obsessed with the Uchiha, and who had managed to have a family with him, was now with Naruto it?

Naruto, who was married to her.

And Sasuke, that was friend of both, by which both battled to bring of return to the village, by which wept and in his time intervened when return by its own foot and without give response to questions.

That Sakura had even daughter, even though they weren't married.

Unwittingly, Cup, which tightened both to avoid crying, broke under his hands and was cut with depth. She groaned quietly sore and went to the kitchen for washing the blood that had begun to drain.

Cold water deaden the pain that I felt in the hands, but not took away the feeling of failure, and leaving his heart won him his mind, finally, began to cry.

She wept for being a silly woman, for not having the courage to depart from the blond who was only destroying her life and that of his child. The man who so loved and who had the value of talking to her and tell her that he was going through his heart.

Why not loved her, and if he had never done so you should not give them hope. It should not create a life by your side. And even though it had given him the greatest joy in the world when they had to Bolt, it was as if simply let the child's side. I never had time for it, and was Sasuke Uchiha that trained him.

She pressed his hand wound and blood began to sprout even with more intensity, but honestly, not interested. Only wanted to remove all that anger that felt by inside, all that pain that seemed that not is would go ever.

Is let fall of knees to the floor, not you mattered that this is stained of blood, only wanted to vent is.

Her arms are embraced in an attempt to give some comfort, while kneeling on the floor, trying to control the tears slowly drilling the calm of that house, and toward a human effort to keep together all the pieces of his soul, resembling that Cup that had cut her hand.

All of this, eyes that saw it from the stairs outside.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− What did you do that?

Sakura look at her hands and did not raise his eyes

− Sorry − he said is voice − but already I couldn't stand the situation − lied

Naruto stepped by the office of a side to another, without know that do or how to do it. He loved Sakura, in truth he did so, but... had a family that ensure and maintain position, and that position was that gave it Hinata.

− You said that we should wait−claimed the blonde

Sakura sigh and he began to cry quietly

I know − repeated − but... really already couldn't stand having to be with him.

Naruto was attached the bridge of the nose trying to think.

− do not know how Hinata − take it is admitted the blond

And definitely not knew how it was to take the rest of the village. That woman was much respected in the village. In addition to the prestige of the clan of which some time was part, before marrying is with it.

The blonde sigh with fatigue and look at Sakura facing him.

− do not want to get in trouble − she said

Naruto denied with the head and sigh an once more.

− will talk with her... but really what worries me is the reaction of Hiashi Hyuga

Sakura nodded slowly.

− do not you should talk to him first?

Naruto thought for a moment and nodded his head.

− Yes, will tomorrow talk with him

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

And with a new morning came the headache.

Perhaps was the maid of cry until stay is asleep, or the made of have asleep on the floor of the kitchen, that and have that clean all before his son fell to the kitchen and look it blood spilled in the soil.

But the fact that woke up on the floor of the kitchen made him to be aware that their spouse had not come to sleep. And this only served to increase the pain he felt in his heart, that pain that did not seem to leave and who certainly knew although not accept you, that it had admitted to stay.

− Dad already is was?

With a feigned smile, I look to his son while he stretched him bento.

− If, you feel, had an emergency

The child, shrewd as it was, he realized the lie that told him his mother, but ignored to is, as well as it did when he told him that his father was working.

− We then

Hinata nodded and left the boy to walk in front of him.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

It was washing dishes when she heard the door.

Saw it when it came, it wasn't sincere smile that had the price of his marriage, was not the feigned smile, putting a few months ago. It was a serious expression, as those who only saw when he was in a battle.

Tightened them fists, knew what was coming and was prepared for that. But only his mind was ready, his heart not it was, and is pressed against your chest asking that fought by the man that loved. But his mind so sensible as it had always been, say, shouted to him that it was not worth fighting for who does not love you.

− Bolt was waiting to go to the Academy

Naruto sigh seeing your spouse dry hands and turned towards him, but he could not see her face, did not feel right.

− You father awaits the next month in the secondary mansion, come Ninja from the village to help with the move.

The girl gave unintentionally a step backwards, making some of the dishes fell to the floor. Did they gesture by lifting them, I was too confused with the words of Naruto to give importance to that.

− W−What?

He was without stuttering, but that situation was putting it to the edge of his sanity.

Naruto returned to sigh

− Spoke with him tomorrow − is he clarified him rather uncomfortable − I asked a favor as Hokage, and it has agreed

The girl look at you not dare more, not when he came from nowhere with comments like those, especially if he mentioned to his father, even though he was aware that his father did not have the best concept of it. Or as ninja active, nor as a person.

− I-I d-do n−not understand − she said trying to calm down

Naruto sigh quietly a time more while it took the bridge of the nose, knew that was best finish with all that of a time, even when is feel the worst person of the world, already not could follow with that farce that had lived along them years next to the woman of eyes Pearl. Not when had to Sakura to the side.

− Hinata − He called seeing it to the eyes − I... I want the divorce

 **And end. For now.**

 **The author note * this is the first chapter, it is cut, and tries to show the ideas of both couples, lies one and the pain of others. Who is accustomed to be cold and who always loved the other person**

 **I hope you enjoyed them and tell me that they think.**

 **Well, I hope tell me if it goes well the translation or if do you modifications.**


End file.
